justice_unleashedfandomcom-20200213-history
Blade Eastwood
Blade Eastwood (Formerly Benjamin Monteiro) is one of the two main protagonists of the Justice Unleashed franchise, alongside Liam Monteiro. Following the death of their father, Blade decides to become a crimefighter together with Liam and keep the streets of the world clean of crime so that no one would have to worry about losing their loved ones. Basic Info Name: Blade Eastwood (Formerly Benjamin Monteiro) Age: 18 Species: Human Eye Color: Light Green Skin Color: Caucasian Height: 6'0 Weight: 80 kgs Date of Birth: November 3, 2000 Place of Birth: Miami, Florida History Blade was born under the name Benjamin Monteiro on November 3, 2000 in Miami, Florida. He has a younger brother named Liam, and acts as a guardian figure for him. His father Lee was a police officer for the MDPD and his mother Hannah was an entrepeneur. For his 12th birthday, Benjamin had his name legally changed to Blade Eastwood, because he preferred it over Benjamin Monteiro. When Blade was 14, his father was killed while he was trying to stop a group of armed criminals from robbing a liquor store. Following his father's death, his mother became addicted to cocaine to escape the sorrow over her husband's death. Due to this, Liam and Blade moved in with their uncle William and their aunt Avery in their mansion in the more wealthier areas of Miami. Blade decided to become a crimefighter and avenge his father's murder, while also keeping the streets clean of crime and making sure that no criminal would hurt anyone else's loved ones. Together with Liam, he began training to become a crimefighter before eventually completing their training in 2018. Liam and Blade are currently trying to work their way up the ranks of Miami's law enforcement ladder. Overview Personality On the surface, Blade appears to be a quiet and anti-social young man, while also being mature and serious. He is withdrawn among strangers and keeps to himself most of the time, which leads to some people to believe Blade is a quiet introvert. However, once one gets to know Blade, his quiet and withdrawn demeanor breaks open to reveal a friendly and caring young man who cares deeply about his friends and family, as he will put them above all else. Blade has a strong sense of justice, and will punish any evildoer to keep innocent people safe and the streets clean of crime. He is very considerate of other people's lifes, as he became a crimefighter to save other people's lifes so that other people wouldn't have to worry about losing a loved one. Blade tends to be a little overprotective of his friends and family, to the point where they tell Blade that he doesn't have to be overprotective. Liam claims that Blade has uncontrollable behavior when he comes to his school, because he will attack anyone who he thinks is mistreating Liam. Blade shows disgust for racism, misongynism, bigotry, xenophobia, homophobia and any other form of discrimination, and will stand up for any victim of discrimination. In combat, Blade prefers to bring in his targets alive, because Blade believes that a criminal is best punished when they are alive, and therefore tries to incapitate rather than kill while in combat. Blade is usually able to keep his cool in combat, unless his opponent makes remarks that are bound to piss anyone off. If this happens, and Blade becomes angry enough, he goes from merciful to merciless, and kills his opponent in any way possible without remorse. Appearance Blade is a Caucasian human male who is 6'0 (1.83 m) in height and 80 kgs in weight. He has light green eyes and a blonde mullet hairstyle. He is of muscular build and has a light stubble on his face. Blade is usually seen wearing a white t-shirt under a blue denim jacket (which he keeps unbuttoned) along with blue jeans, white socks and black tennis shoes, as well as his grandfather Gary's cowboy head on his head and white cotton gloves on his hands. Relations Relatives Lee Monteiro (Father, deceased) Hannah Monteiro (Mother) William Vance (Uncle) Avery Vance (Aunt) Liam Monteiro (Younger brother, close) Friends Dave Young (Friend/Butler) Neutral TBA Enemies TBA Equipment Weapons TBA Gadgets TBA